SuperHero
by SailorFanFickers
Summary: Introduction of a superhero


Power: Electricity & Ice

Name: Electro Static, electro Frost

Secret Identity: Bruce Heartfelt

Bruce. Who is or was he? When was he born? How did he become who he is?

He was just a regular kid at the wrong place at the wrong time, grew up as an orphan, his parents where killed at the age of 8. He was born in a small town called Eagleville.

Now living in the city of

Eleven years later.

Only 19, an average kid in college has no idea how much his life is about to change. It's a dark winter night, walking home, a truck carrying a chemical of unknown constitution, swerves avoiding a collision only to hit and knock over an electrical pole nearly hitting Bruce. The chemical spills covering him, the road and the walk way. Feeling afraid, he runs home, takes off his cloths and showers. While starting the shower he finds that when the water touches him it instantly freezes sticking to him while falling in the tub as well. As he turns the hot water on the ice only grows. Deciding water won't work, Bruce decides to use dry air to melt the ice. As Bruce starts to plug in the blow-dryer a bolt of electricity flows through him and turns on the blow-dryer with out it being plugged in. Realizing that though he is wet, he is unaffected by the electricity. The water had melted off him into a puddle on the floor, not by heat but by his will.

Being curious if he could recreate this phenomenon he takes a glass of hot and cold water into his room along with a fan which he left unplugged. While experimenting with himself and learning about his new power he finds that he can cool, heat, freeze, thaw and pull water out of thin air. Knowing what he can do with water he commands it by will with his hands to jump from the glass. To Bruce's amazement the water does just that.

Now focusing on what happened with the blow dryer. He touches the fan and it turns on. Thinking he can get it turn off with out touching it. He points at the fan but nothing happens. Trying again and this time with more focus the fan stops. Not knowing his strength in the powers he has. He sent a magnet flying across the room and out the now broken window.

Over the next few days Bruce begins to master his electrical powers in an abandoned subway. Only using his water powers here and their, focusing more on the electricity that he has mastered. Now his water was out of control. He needed to keep both powers in check. Using them and mastering them both, he learns to control them with ease as to not let any "miss haps" occur. '

Bruce, now knowing his powers and all the good he can do, knows that he needs to hide his secret identity. Trying on many outfits and different styles of clothing, Bruce comes to a conclusion that instead he needs to make his own superhero costume.

After drawing up a few dozen sketches, he posts them on his wall above his bed. Looking at the sketches for a few minutes he gets an idea and draws one last sketch, combining some of his previous sketches he draws, a rubber alloy suit painted white with the chest and abs painted a nice blue. The forearms are painted blue with a double yellow pin stripe running from the top of the shoulder to the wrist. For the pants he designed where blue with a double yellow pinstripe down the side and a single white stripe down the center. As for the facemask, Bruce had no idea what to do.

While searching in the attic, Bruce discovers the laughing and crying masks of the old theaters. Bruce takes the laughing face cuts off the bottom half paints the whole mask blue, and uses the newly crated mask. Though unusual the mask may seem, it still hid the true identity of our superhero.

Following with super hero tradition Bruce wore his "alter ego" over his true identity, knowing that he would soon have to face any crime for the better of man kind, for Bruce believed that one man can make a difference in life. Not knowing where to keep the mask, Bruce hid it in a book bag. Knowing that it would be their when needed.

As a superhero should have a name Bruce didn't have one. Thinking of a few names he was stuck between "_Electro Frost" _and_ "ElectroStatic". _One name had an advantage. Electrostatic this name hid the fact that he had the power to control any substance with water in it, although he had favored Electro Frost more.

Much of the training that Bruce put him self through would eventually pay off. Bruce was only walking to the bank when he walked right into a robbery. He had always imagined a robbery as only one person. Today was not that day. It was five people. All in black cloths with ski masks on. The leader seemed to have only one thing in mind not the money but the 5.7 billion dollars worth of gold in the vault. The leader, the only one dressed in all white. Not surprising at all none of the men spoke except the leader, who wasn't a man at all. It was a woman.

Doing what he could Bruce could not change to his costume it was too risky. An elderly man by himself said that he had a digestive problem and had to use the restroom. Today luck was on Bruce's side. The man said he needs help being he was paraplegic. Walking would have been impossible. The robbers who where now busy trying to get into the vault. Deciding this was probably the only chance that he was going to get. Bruce said he would help the elderly man. After entering the bathroom the two enter separate stalls.

Bruce then leaving the man their quickly becomes the super hero he has been training to be. As the new super hero emerges from the rest room the robbers look and then laugh. "Trying to save the day are we?" said the head robber. In reply the super hero says "I'm Electro Frost, and you have no idea whom you're up against." He quickly raises a hand before any of the robbers could get to a hostage and said "STOP." Looking at him trying not laugh, the robbers aim their guns at the hostages since they can't use one for cover. Electro Frost looks around for something to use, then realizes the weapons their using are metal. Using his hand our super hero gives the guns a positive charge and the bullets a negative charge. Thus magnetizing them to each other, the head robber looks at him then…BANG. Her gun fires and Electro Frost is unharmed. The bullet hadn't left the chamber. Being dumbfounded by this she cocks the gun and the empty shell flies out, along with the fire which had pressurized the barrel burning the woman's face.

At this the other robbers surrender and put the guns on the ground. Electro Frost, pulling water from the air freezes an ice-like pair of hand cuffs to the robbers, wile waiting for the police to arrive.

After the police arrive wanting to question him, he quickly runs off and leaving the seen not wanting to be hated nor discovered. Upon interrogation of the known five robbers the police quickly discover that there is a hero in the town. Wanting to know why this hero helped out, the police try to search for our superhero and even make him front page news. With a photo from the banks security cameras, thanking him and hoping to one day make and meat him and make him an official friend of the police. Being that he single handedly took down an entire bank heist.

Needing a superhero hideout, he returns to the abandoned subway. Bruce now having his fortress of solitude, he starts recycling from around the city. From the dumpsters in down town to the everyday homes in up town, Bruce recycled old planks of wood and metal which he used for target practice, found and restored computer desks to use as a work area, For possible gadgets and a repair station for any injuries and costume repairs as needed.

Making other use of his powers he used the old trains to do work for him, transporting him around the subway and through the city as needed, to help fight crime and use for transporting goods. Also super magnetizing the metal on all the abandoned station entrance and exit doors so only he had access to enter and exit at his own will.

Now knowing that there is a superhero in town, crime didn't speed up but nor did it slow down. Making the front page as "Electro Frost" made Bruce feel good, he made the difference that the city still had money to take care of its citizens.

The paper wasn't enough he wanted the news cameras to know that he meant business, that crime is not above the law. Knowing his parents death would fuel him in the fight against crime to know that he could stop another child from suffering the same fate. Bruce took an oath to protect the week and help the poor no matter what the cost.


End file.
